The return to Egypt
by shadowfox9845
Summary: What happens when Yami goes to Egypt on a school trip? R&R. Bad summary I know but it's better than it sounds.
1. Default Chapter

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Téa sat on the breeze-deprived coach with thirty- six other pupils from Domino High School, on its way to Giza. The gang sat at the back of the coach where Yugi slouched in a baggy, white t-shirt, a blue pair of shorts and sandals, next to the window. Téa sat reading a book at the other side of the coach wearing only a mini skirt, crop top and sandals, similar to Yugi's while her hair was tied back. Sat in the middle was Tristan and Joey playing Rock, paper, scissors despite the heat,  
  
"It's a good job I packed mostly white clothes and shorts," Yugi told Téa as he waved his hand up and down in front of his face, trying to make a faint breeze to cool him down, but failed, "Yer, it's really hot in Egypt but very cold at night. Weird or what?" she answered as she looked up from her book, "Well..." Yugi started as he clutched his Millenium Puzzle. Joey looked up just after Tristan had beaten him for the tenth time in a row to see what was up with him, "What's the matter Yuge?" "It's just that ever since I got the Millenium Puzzle I wanted to find out more about its history..." "And that's why you signed up for this trip," Tristan finished off, "Yes," he whispered, forcing back tears, hoping that nobody would notice. Téa closed her book, got up and sat down in the empty seat next to Yugi and gave him a cuddle, "It's ok Yugi, there's nothing to worry about. We're here to help you if you get into trouble. Don't forget that ok," she whispered into his ear as he silently cried on to her shoulder, "Thanks Téa," he replied after a while and wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes, "Attention pupils. We are approaching Giza as I speak. One of the pyramids you will be exploring is on my right if you look out of the window now. Please remain seated until we arrive at Giza," the bus driver informed the energy-drained children. They all looked out of the window towards the pyramid and suddenly ran to the other side of the bus to see the monument closer. Tristan wasn't bothered, instead he gave Joey a nugi when he wasn't expecting it, "Get off nimrod!" Joey shouted at him as he tried to get out of this horrid experience, "No way man. I haven't given you one in a while," he cheekily replied and ended up in a fight with Joey, "Mr Wheeler and Mr Taylor. I expected more from you boys," Miss Avalon mentioned when she stood in front of them, making them pause for a minute, "you two are coming with me to the front of the bus," "Aww no!" they both chorused as they followed her to the front, "See you guys later," Téa shouted to them, and then turned her attention to Yugi who was looking out of the window at the passing pyramid, 'I wish that I could help him in some way. Make him feel happier,' she thought, "erm... Yugi," "What is it Téa?" he replied as he looked round, "Is there something troubling you?" "No... well kinda," he told her as he looked down at the puzzle, "You can tell me, you know that don't you," she quietly said to him as she edged nearer to him, trying to keep the conversation quiet, "Well it's the spirit of the Puzzle I'm worried about. I don't know what he'll do now he's back in Egypt," he confessed, "I'm so scared," he told her as he brought his knees up to his chest, "I don't think he'll do anything. Don't worry about it, there's nothing to be scared of," she reassured him, "hey, we're here!" she shouted to the rest of the coach as she looked outside the window. The whole coach suddenly came to life again with shouts and sighs of relief of getting there.  
  
Everyone collect all their things that they had taken on the coach with them, climbed off and waited for their bags in the shade of the coach. Joey and Tristan waited for Yugi and Téa after they'd collected their belongings outside the hotel, leaning against a wall, "Did you enjoy your time at the front then?" Téa teased, "Very funny ... not!" Joey replied as he searched through his pockets for his duelling deck, "she's not taking this off me, no way," he told the gang as he brought it out, "Glad I'm not the only one," Yugi told after he gave a chuckle and produced his own deck, "Hey, you know you're not allowed to bring them," Téa played mother and gave them a lecture, "Calm down Téa, it'll be good to get a few duels here, you know, become better," Joey managed to tell her after a while, "Well I suppose," she quietly said to him and then went inside to collect their room keys while they had a chat about things. "So Yugi, why did you come?" Tristan asked him, "apart from finding out something about the Millenium Puzzle, "My grandpa's here working on this new find. He said that I can come and see what they've dug up, he also said that you guy's can come too," "Alright!" the lads chorused as they jumped up and down with excitement, "thanks man," Joey told Yugi, "No problem guys," he replied as he picked up his suitcase and went inside, "bagsie double bed!" he called back, "Hey! No fair!" Tristan shouted back to him and they both ran into the hotel as well to get the best beds. Téa was waiting in the bar drinking a cold lemonade while trying to relax a bit with the keys on the table next to her, 'How am I gonna tell Yugi how I feel about him? Why do I love him? Curse these emotions,' she thought to herself as she put the empty glass down on a table, 'well, time to unpack. Huh?' "I'm having the double bed and you can't stop me!" she heard Yugi cry before she saw him sprint past with Joey and Tristan in hot pursuit of him, 'Looks like its time to let them in their room,' she thought as she stood up and walked out of the bar, heading for the stairs. Téa was half way up when she captured a glimpse of Yugi running back down with Joey behind him, "Hey, don't you want your... key?" she told them as they ran past her while she held the key out, dangling from a finger, "Thanks Téa, which floor?" Yugi asked as he grabbed the key, "First floor, room four," "Thanks, talk to you later, in a bit of a rush if you can't tell," he replied before running back up the stairs to the room, "No problem ... I think," she shouted back with a confused look on her face. She carried on climbing the stairs to her room, which was next to them and went in. She dropped her bag on the floor and stretched her arms out, "All to myself," she told herself and jumped on the bed, "I'm gonna enjoy this," and sprawled herself out, "Can I come in Téa?" a quiet voice asked, she looked up to see it was Yugi, "Sure," and she sat up hoping that he didn't see up her skirt when she was laid down, "Thanks," he replied and walked in, "I just came to tell you that my Grandpa's here and you're invited to come to see the Archaeological dig he's working on," "Really? I'd be delighted to see what he's found, thanks," she excitedly told him, "I can't wait," "We won't be able to see it just yet, I told Miss Avalon and she said we could go tomorrow, that is if you don't mind," he notified her as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't mind at all. Anyway, who got the double bed?" "Erm ... we're kind of sorting that out now," "How?" she questioned him, hoping that it wasn't going to be a two on one tag team, "Yugi hurry up or I'll claim the bed for myself!" came a shout from the next room, "What do you mean you'll claim it for yourself!?" came another shout, "right. That's it!" and he shoved the other off the double bed. Not long after that came another shove and it turn into World War Bed! "I'd better go sort it out," Yugi said as he rolled his eyes and left the room to find that his bed had been turned into a fortress, "hey! They're my pillows!" and he joined in the fight.  
  
After the gang had unpacked and had their dinner it was really late so they decided to go to bed, apart from Tristan and Joey, they went into the bar and played Rock, paper, scissors again. Yugi and Téa were walking upstairs, minding their own business when, "Miss Gardner," a gentle voice spoke from behind them, when they turned round it turned out to be Miss Avalon, "What is it miss?" "Could I have a word with you in private please," "Go on up Yugi, I'll be after you in a minute ok," Téa told him, "Okay, night miss," "Good night Yugi," she replied and took Téa into a private room, 'I wonder what she wants with Téa?' he thought as he watched them enter the room, 'oh well, better get ready for bed after I sort out the remains of my brilliantly defended bed,' and ran up the stairs to his room. As soon as he got in the room he started to clear up his bed so that he could at least sit on it, as well as sleep in it without getting into trouble for the mess. When he'd finished his bedside clock read 10pm and Téa walked through the half open door, "What did miss want you for?" Yugi asked her as he propped his top pillow, "She needed to talk about girly things and about the pocket money thing, nothing big or anything," she replied as she stood there, feeling that she was going red, "Téa," Yugi started, "What is it?" "Do you really think that the spirit of the puzzle won't do anything when we go in some of the pyramids," "Trust me, I doubt that he'll do anything when we go in the pyramids. But if he does, he'll probably do everything he can to protect you. Have some faith with him while you're here okay. Oh and by the way, what's his name?" she gently told him, "He's called Yami and thanks for cheering me up... where's Joey and Tristan?" "They're still in the bar playing their game, they're on their tenth glass of coke," "They'll do that," Yugi chuckled and set his alarm clock, "do you want to speak with Yami or something?" he asked her, "Why do you say that?" "Well you asked what his name was so I thought that you might want to talk to him," he told her, "It's okay, it doesn't matter. Well I'd better get ready for bed myself heh heh," "Okay see you tomorrow Téa. Night," "Night," she replied and went to her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sunrunner, thank you for the review and since you asked so nicely, here is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2.

"What's going on?" Téa whispered, "Yugi, is that you?" she asked this blur but it didn't respond, instead, she saw that herself, Yugi and Yami was inside a pyramid and there was something wrong with Yugi. She started to panic, she could see something was wrong with him but she couldn't do a thing. It was pointless trying to speak because she realised that nobody would hear her, "Yugi!" she cried before waking up in a cold sweat. 

Téa turned on her bedside lamp to see what time it was; 3:30am, 'What was that?' she thought to herself before she got out of bed, put her robe on and sneaked out of her room and opened Yugi's room door a-jar. In one single bed, Joey was snoring his head off as usual and in the other was Tristan sleeping like a baby, "Yugi," she whispered to herself before she noticed him toss and turn in his bed, "phew, still here," and closed the door. She turned around to find Miss Avalon standing behind her, "What are you doing up at this time?" 

"I had a bad dream miss, that's all," Téa confessed,

"Then why didn't you come to see me?"

"I thought that it would be a bit inconvenient at this time in a morning..."

"So you thought you'd tell one of the lad's instead,"

"No miss," 

"Then why were you looking in the boy's room?" 

"I was looking if erm," she could feel herself blushing, "I was looking if Yugi was still there miss," Miss Avalon could tell that Téa loved him, "

It's ok Téa, I know how you feel about him," 

"How do you know that?" she shockingly asked, 

"I can tell, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Miss Avalon reassured her, 

"Thank you miss,"

"Now go back to bed, we'll be up soon and you'll need all the sleep you can get if you're going to see that Archaeological dig later on today," and she left for her room down the corridor. Téa went back to bed but she was still thinking about that dream, but she decided not to worry about it until later.

Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep went Yugi's alarm clock at 8:30am, as he tried to turn it on to snooze he fell out of bed with a bang, "Ouch!" Yugi complained as he rubbed his head and squinted to see which side he had fallen out of, "stupid alarm," he moaned as he got up, turned if off and sat on the edge of the bed. Tristan started to stir from the noise, but fell back to sleep and Joey was unphased by the noise and carried on snoring, "Looks like I'm the only one who's gonna get up at the moment. Might as well get changed," Yugi quietly told Tristan and went into the bathroom. 

Yugi quietly walked out of the room door and onto the corridor where he knocked on Téa's door to see if he would get a response, "Just a minute," she told him through the door, "come in," he did as she asked and went in to find that she had just finished washing her hair and was brushing it with a comb, "Morning, enjoy your sleep?" he asked,

"Yes, thanks for asking. You?"

"You don't want to know," 

"Go on, tell me," she said, 

"Alright then. Joey and Tristan came to bed at 1am, drunk,"

"How did they get drunk?"

"Coke, never let them have more than ten. Apparently they had thirty glasses each, a nightmare," he told her as she finished brushing her hair. Téa slipped her sandals on and they both headed downstairs for their breakfast.

Just as they finished, Joey and Tristan walked in, "And where have you two been?" asked Miss Avalon 

"In bed miss," they replied tiredly. While she gave them the lecture of going to bed on time, Yugi and Téa sat in the lobby and had a chat while they waited for them, "What time are we going to see your Grandpa?" "About 1pm, so we've got time to look around town and come back for lunch," Yugi told her as he rubbed his head again,

"What's wrong with you?" Téa asked, 

"I fell out of bed trying to turn my alarm clock off, didn't half hurt. Ouch," he told her, trying not to laugh, "stupid or what?!" 

"No, happened to me once. I badly sprained my arm," she confessed, "that my friend is stupid," she added before Joey walked in, 

"Did you enjoy the lecture?" Yugi jokingly asked him, 

"Not really," he said before yawning, 

"Serves you right for coming to bed late... where's Tristan?" 

"Oh, he's gone upstairs to put some gel on his hair,"

"I thought he already had," Téa said, 

"Nope, that reminds me. I'd better make myself look better too back in five!" Joey replied and ran upstairs. Just as Joey said, he and Tristan came back down in five minutes and the gang set off for the town centre.

As they walked through the market stalls, Shadi was amongst the crowd watching Yugi from a distance. He walked about five yards behind him in the crowd, trying to make sure he didn't see him. Shadi knew somehow that Yugi would be here for a week, he couldn't explain it, he just knew and he would do anything to protect the Millenium Item that Yugi possessed. After a while, Shadi left to prepare himself for the afternoon, leaving Tristan, Téa and Joey to protect Yugi and the Puzzle. Yugi looked at his watch and it read 11:45am, "Hey you guys, I think we should start to head back to the hotel. It's almost noon," 

"Really? Time sure flies when you're having fun. I guess we should if we're going to see your Grandpa this afternoon," Téa replied as they stopped to discuss what they were going to do. A few minutes later they started to head back to the hotel when Joey noticed a shady looking guy across the street from them, "Can we hurry it up you guys?" Joey whispered to them, 

"Why?"

"There's a guy over there that I don't like and besides, I'm bustin' for the johns," he told them before running to the hotel, 

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tristan shouted and the others followed him down the street while the shady looking guy watched them and where they were going, 

"He is the one," the man muttered before he himself left into a dark back ally.  
  
"Joey! Me add small equals WAIT UP!!" Yugi shouted at him and he finally stopped, "what's the rush? Okay you might need the toilet but you could at least wait for me and the others," Yugi complained,

"It's not the fact that I need to go now," Joey started as he started to hop on one foot, "it's this shifty looking guy that was staring at you and he gave me the creeps," 

"What guy?" Tristan asked, 

"I think it's safer if I told you back at the hotel okay," 

"I guess. That way nobody would listen in on us," Téa replied,

"Well can we go now? I'm really bustin' here."

When they got back to the hotel, they went to Téa's room and Joey told them about the man who was staring at Yugi, 

"Why would he be staring be at me? Is it possible that he wants my Millenium Puzzle?"

"I'm sorry to say it but it might be possible Yugi, you don't know what type of creeps are hanging around here," Téa told him grimly, 

"He won't have the chance Yuge, not with us here!" Joey blabbed, 

"He's right, we'll make sure that nothing will happen to you or the Millenium Puzzle. Promise," Tristan added,

"Thanks you guys. Now how about we go and get something to eat?" Yugi said, 

"Sure," 

"Count me in,"

"Me too!" 

"Well come on then," and he ran out of the door. 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that guys, I'll continue this is I get five reviews or more. Grill me if you want, I'll take it in good grace. See you guys soon!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! along with any music from any Final Fantasy game unless Hironobu Sakaguchi gave it to me for some unknown reason.  
  
A/N: I think some people out there are still a tad bit confused about my layout for this, especially for scene changes. I've tried to rectify this problem but if you find something that needs changing like grammar then please let me know!  
  
= scene change 'blah,' = thoughts "blah," = speech.

At 1pm Yugi walked out of the hotel with his friends and headed in the direction of the Archaeological site which was near the pyramid that they saw yesterday, "I can't wait to see my grandpa again," Yugi excitedly told Téa as Joey and Tristan walked behind them, "it's been six weeks since I last saw him,"

"I bet you can't wait, I know I can't wait to see what they've found," she replied as she dug her hand into one of her pockets,

"Are we there yet Yugi?" Joey asked,

"Almost,"

"Ugh," he moaned before he went back to his conversation with Tristan.

Five minutes later the gang arrived at the site where they were greeted by Yugi's grandfather, "Hey grandpa, how've you been out here?" Yugi asked him as they got closer,

"I'm fine Yugi, how about you?"

"Great,"

"Glad to hear it." He walked them over to a big, white tent in a corner of the site and he told them how a child was playing in this area with his friends when he found something in the sand. When they got into the tent he showed them the object that the child had found. It was in the middle of a table with a white sheet under it.

The shape of it was very similar to a star but the points were different, one point went straight up, two of them were at a steep angle also pointing upwards and the last two were pointing down at different angles and they were overlapping each other. The colour was golden yellow and it had the eye symbol on it like the Millenium Items, "That eye on it, it's the same as the Millenium Puzzle," Joey said,

"I wonder why that is," Tristan replied,

"I'm the only one who's seen the symbol before and I'm not going to tell them what it is yet," Yugi's grandpa revealed,

"Why not?" Téa asked,

"Because they'll want to know where I've seen it, then I'll go on about the Millenium Puzzle, then they'll want to know what that is and so on,"

"And you think that they'll take the Millenium Puzzle off me am I right?"

"Exactly Yugi," his grandpa replied, "why don't you go and explore the site and the pyramid while you're here,"

"Ok grandpa. See you later,"

"Bye Mr Muto," the others said as they left the tent,

"Bye kids."

"Didn't you think that it looked like a Millenium Item?" Tristan asked Yugi, 

"I don't know, it could have been but I doubt it," he replied as they walked further towards the pyramid. Yugi pulled his deck out of his back pocket and looked at the Dark Magician card, 'I wonder if the Dark Magician would protect me if I got into danger as well?'

It wasn't that long before they got to the entrance of the pyramid and Yugi put his cards away back into his pocket, "Well it looks like we're finally here," Tristan said,

"Yer lets take a look alright," Joey replied and they all went inside.  
  
As soon as Yugi walked in his Millenium Puzzle started to glow and Yugi released a cry of pain as he slowly split into two. The other form was Yami dressed in some weird robes and he looked like a Pharaoh in them. As Yami stopped glowing, Yugi was still in pain, Téa didn't know what to do, she stood there frozen, feeling helpless as the boy she loved was in pain. Yugi finally stopped screaming and he found himself in the same clothes as Yami, who was stood next to him, "Wha ... what just happened to me? One minute I was fine, the next I was overwhelmed in pain," Yugi asked Yami,

"It's this pyramid Yugi. You'll need my help to get through it and I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. Every time we split, you will be overwhelmed with it," Yami told him, "this pyramid reminds me of something but I don't know what though,"

"I think we should carry on going into the pyramid and find out what's in here," Yugi suggested,

"Erm... good idea Yuge," Joey told him, still shocked about what just happened.

They carried on exploring the pyramid with Yami and Yugi leading the way, as if they've been here before. As they walked further in, torches automatically lit themselves, Téa was still a little bit confused after what happened, Joey was totally freaked out by it and Tristan was cool about it. He was so calm about this entire thing that he was whistling the Chocobo theme tune from Final Fantasy VII and it was echoing through the pyramid, "Stop for a minute," Yami told them, 

"Huh? What' wrong?" Joey asked,

"There's a trap up ahead," he replied, "wait here while I go and deactivate it ok," he told them and walked into the darkness,

"What trap?!" Joey asked and then started to panic,

"Don't look at me, I don't know," Yugi told him as Joey looked at him in fear. Suddenly a loud, scraping sound could be heard from up ahead,

"Eek!" Téa shrieked as she jumped on to Yugi who just caught her, but could keep his strength up for long and dropped her, causing to fall himself,

"Could you... get of me please, Téa?" he managed to ask her after a while,

"Sure, sorry," she told him as she got up and then helped him up. Yami came back and said that the path ahead was clear and they carried on walking.

It wasn't long before they came to a crossroad and became unsure of which path to choose, "Which way do we go?" Tristan asked, 

"This way," Yami said as he pointed right and started to walk in that direction. Téa, Tristan and Joey followed Yami and Yugi like lost sheep, unsure where they were being taken.

After a while and a few more traps with snakes in pits and even more pits Yugi said, "Huh?" as he saw a sarcophagus in the chamber ahead, "there's a sarcophagus,"

"We're almost there then," Yami replied and carried on walking. As they entered the chamber, it brightly lit up allowing them to see the entire room with no problem. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics and there in the middle was the sacred coffin covered in hieroglyphics, that Yugi had seen.

As Téa and Joey inspected the sarcophagus, Yami, Yugi and Tristan looked at the walls, trying to read what it said, "It's all Egyptian to me," Tristan joked but nobody laughed,

"Yami, I think I found something," Yugi told him as he carried on reading his wall,

"What is it?" he asked him as he walked over to where Yugi stood,

"It says something about the one with the Millenium Puzzle will one day return to this land and... I can't make out the last few hieroglyphics they're damaged," Yugi started,

"I wonder what that means," Téa said as she looked up from the sarcophagus,

"Who knows," Joey replied, "I don't think it's something we should rack our brains out on at the moment guys,"

"I agree," Tristan added, "don't you think we should start heading back to the hotel?"

"Yes, they might be getting worried about us," Téa told them as she looked at her watch, "and besides, this place is giving me the creeps," and she gave them her scared look combined with a chill-up-the-spine face, "Okay, I heard one of the teachers talking about coming back here with the other kids tomorrow anyway," Yugi told them and started to head for the door and everyone else followed apart from Yami. 'What could that mean?' Yami thought as he looked at the riddle one more time before he left for the others.

Every time Yami walked past a lit torch it put itself out and it wasn't long before he caught up with the others and they were chatting about things amongst themselves and they didn't notice that he was missing.  
  
As they got nearer the entrance, the Millenium Puzzle started glowing and so did Yami before he returned back into the puzzle causing Yugi to feel weak from the pain and fell to one knee and closed his eyes, "Are you alright?" Téa asked him as she rushed over to him and he'd returned to his normal clothes,

"Yes, I'm okay," he replied as he opened an eye and looked at her, "I think I'll be fine," he told her weakly as he got up slowly but almost fell down again but Tristan caught him in time,

"Stop kiddin' yourself Yugi, you need help for a while," Tristan told him as he picked him up and put him in the piggyback position,

"He's right. Just relax and let us look after you ok," Joey finished,

"Ok. If you don't mind..."

"We don't so relax already," Téa told him,

"Thanks you guys," Yugi said before he passed out,

"He'll be alright, he's just exhausted," Tristan told them as he laid him in the shade of the pyramid,

'I hope he recovers soon,' Téa thought as she looked at him worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

'blah,' = thoughts "blah," = speech.

Yugi was laid on his stomach, out cold on the floor when Yami found him, "You can get through this one Yugi but next time you might not be so lucky," he told his silent partner as he picked him up and took him into his chamber, "you'll get stronger don't worry." Yami placed him on his bed and waited for him to stir but it was a long time before anything happened,

"Y...Yami. Where am I?" Yugi managed to ask but very weakly as he opened his eyes,

"Somewhere safe, your body's alright it's just your mind,"

"What's wrong with ... me?" Yugi managed to say as he looked up at him,

"There's nothing wrong, it's just that you're exhausted and not used to that much pain, you'll get used to it don't worry. Get some rest, you'll need it for tonight," he told him as he put a damp cloth on his forehead to keep his fever down that he'd developed,

"Thanks again," Yugi replied before he closed his eyes again and lapsed into sleep.

It wasn't long before Yugi came round outside the pyramid, "Are you feeling better Yugi?" Téa asked him, "Yes I am thanks for asking. Should we get back to the hotel now?" 

"Are you sure? I mean you just came round,"

"I'm sure," Yugi told them as he got up, "does anyone know what the time is?"

"It's 4:30pm,"

"We'd better get back then, Miss Avalon told us to be back for 5pm," Joey said as he saw Tristan go into his fantasy world involving her, "snap out of it," he whispered to him as he nudged him in the arm,

"Huh?" Tristan said before he noticed Yugi and Téa looking at him with a surprised face,

"Were you day dreaming?" Téa asked him,

"No," he replied before going red,

"Okay. Ready to head back everyone?"

"Yes," they told her before they started to run back to the hotel.

As they got closer to the hotel Joey noticed that someone was waiting outside, "Please don't Miss Avalon, please don't be Miss Avalon!" he started muttering under his breath. As they got nearer Joey noticed that it wasn't Miss Avalon, but instead Bakura,

"Hey Bakura what you doing here?" Téa asked him when they finally got to him,

"I'm here on holiday. I saw a few kids from school and I remembered that you guys were here too so I thought that I'd drop by see how you guys are,"

"We're fine, hey I got an idea. Why don't you come to see the pyramid with us tomorrow?" Yugi gestured, "Sure why not," Bakura accepted,

"Great now how we go inside and fill my stomach already?! I'm starving here!" Joey said sarcastically and walked inside. Tristan followed him while the rest of them stood there and watched them, "Hungry as ever," Bakura said after a while, "shall we meet at the pyramid itself,"

"Sure, it's the one near the Archaeological camp just up the road," Téa told him,

"What about the time?"

"How about just after lunch. 12:30pm," Yugi offered,

"Sure, no problem see you guys later. Bye,"

"Bye Bakura," they both called to him as he left,

"Now what are Tristan and Joey up to?" Yugi asked with a worried look on his face,

"Probably eating the hotel out of food, better check on them huh?" Téa told him before they both went inside to check on them.

The man that was stalking Yugi earlier was watching him again, but this time from a rooftop that had a clear view of the hotel front, "Soon ... soon your soul will be mine."

Yugi and Téa found the other two laid on their beds staring at the ceiling, "Do you know what we're doing tonight?" Tristan asked Joey,

"I don't know. Why don't you ask miss? And at the same time you can ask her out on a date," Joey joked, "Very funny," Tristan told him as he got up and went to punch him in the arm, as friends do,

"If you won't ask her I will," Téa told him,

"Go and ask her see if I care!"

"Alright then," and she walked out of the room and went in search of Miss Avalon,

"Hey wait for me!" Tristan shouted to her and ran out of the room,

"He won't change will he?" Yugi jokingly told Joey before they both burst into laughter.

"Erm Yugi..."

"What is it?"

"You know that when you came out of that pyramid, why did you pass out?" Joey awkwardly asked him,

"I don't know really," Yugi told him after a while, "I think it was the fact that I'm not used to that much pain and I ... you know passed out. Why?"

"Just wondering that's all,"

"Okay," Yugi replied as he walked out onto the balcony and gazed at the pyramid in the distance, 'what did that inscription mean? The one with the Millenium Puzzle will one day return to this land. It just doesn't make any sense to me,' he thought as the Millenium symbol appeared on his forehead, 'I feel like I've read it somewhere before but I haven't ... have I?'

"I'm gonna go downstairs for a while, to see what the other two are doing ok Yuge," Joey told him before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Yugi could hear Joey shouting to someone that he wanted the last coke from downstairs, making him laugh silently to himself before going over to his bed, laid on it and put the puzzle on the bedside table. He stared at the ceiling for a while before he felt his eyelids drooping and finally went to sleep.

Yugi dreamt that he was under the hot, blistering sun watching a pyramid being built. He quickly looked around to see if any of his friends were around, but they weren't. He started walking towards the pyramid against his will, realising that his legs were in control and it wasn't long before he saw a person sat on a raised platform in the shade of a palm tree with many people running to and fro from him.

At this point Yugi started to get scared because of not knowing why he was here and being there with none of his friends. As soon as he regained control of his legs he stopped for a while, he looked down to see if the puzzle was there but to his surprise it wasn't but he was glad that he was wearing his normal clothes, 'Need ... shade ... fast,' he thought as he looked up at the sky to find that there wasn't any clouds to be found so he ran quickly to the raised platform, hoping that he would be able to find some shade there, luckily for him he did.

As he rested, he heard someone shouting orders at the top and he recognised the voice, 'Is that...' he thought before he climbed up the back of the platform. When he got to the top he walked to the side of the person who was sitting down. The person had similar style hair to him and he wore the Millenium Puzzle around his neck, 'It's him,' Yugi thought before fainting and falling backwards.

A/N: Another cliffie, lovely ain't I? Please review and as a reward, I'll update this ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
'blah,' = thoughts "blah," = speech.

Yugi jolted forward when he woke up, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that it was Yami in his dream watching a pyramid being made, his pyramid. Yugi automatically looked down to see if the puzzle was there, but it wasn't, it was on the bedside table where he'd left it, 'Phew,' he thought as he got up and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, he looked at his watch, '6pm. Great dinner time then we're off out again.' He walked towards the balcony door and shut it before he went downstairs to find the others. "Yugi...huh?" Téa shouted to him as he came down the stairs, he looked at her as if he didn't know her at all. She noticed that his pupils had dilated and he looked as if he wasn't there. As he walked past her, his arm gently brushed against hers but he didn't do anything, he carried on walking out of the hotel, dragging his feet behind him, "Yugi?" she whispered before running to Tristan and Joey. 

Yugi walked down the empty streets in the dark like a zombie. Téa, Joey and Tristan ran after him, "Hey Yugi, where're you going?" Joey shouted to him but he didn't reply, he didn't even turn around, he just kept on going and down an alleyway,

"We gotta stop him before he does something stupid," Téa told them before they followed him down the alleyway.

The mysterious man was wearing a dark coloured, hooded cloak and stood about twenty yards away from Yugi as he came into an open area, "Come on," he whispered, "almost there now," and he held his hand out at arms length as Yugi got nearer, 

"Yugi!" they all shouted as they came into view of both of them.

In Yugi's subconscious, Yami was trying all he could to save Yugi but he just stood there, quiet and as white as snow, looking almost dead, "Come on Yugi, snap out of it. You can fight this I know you can," Yami told him as he shuck him backwards and forwards but didn't get a response.

Yugi walked nearer to the hooded man and stopped a yard away from his outstretched arm. When he stopped, he started to slowly sway from side to side, "Now you're mine," the man whispered again before his started to drain the life out of Yugi, 

"Yugi no!!" Téa screamed and started running to him and Yugi's knee's started bending and his eyes started to close.

Yami could see that Yugi's life was rapidly leaving him and tried harder to snap him out of his zombie like state, "Yugi can you hear me? Please come back to us now!" he shouted to him as he shuck him even harder but nothing happened. "Yugi!" Téa cried to him as she carried on running to him, as she got closer to him, the hooded man removed his hand away from Yugi and turned into the night, leaving Yugi to fall onto the floor unconscious, "Yugi, are you alright?" she asked him as she knelt down beside him and placed his head on her knees, 

"I'll go get someone," Tristan told them and ran back to the hotel,

"What's going on Yugi?" Joey asked him quietly as he stood over them two, making sure that no one else was going to attack them. Téa started crying silently over him as he lay silently and cold on the floor.

"Yugi. Yugi," Yami said as he caught him from falling over. Yugi remained silent but was unconscious from the amount of life drained from him, "who could have done this to you?" he whispered to him as he placed him flat on the floor with a cushion under his head. It wasn't long before Tristan returned with a few teachers and some torches, "What happened?" Miss Avalon asked Téa, 

"I don't know, he was alright earlier but when I spoke to him a little while ago he just blanked me out, like I wasn't there," she replied as she looked up at her.

While Tristan and Joey was questioned by another teacher about who'd done this to him, Téa wrapped a blanket around him and helped Miss Avalon get him back to the hotel, 'Please come back Yugi, come back soon,' she thought as she walked next to him with his cold hand in her warm hand, trying to warm it up but failed.

A/N: Aren't I cruel putting a cliffie in this chapter, but then again aren't I cruel? Don't answer that. Waiting for your reviews and just to persuade you readers, it gets better! 


	6. Quick note

shadowfox9845: Hiya guys! I've got some bad news for you. I'm sure that you've all heard about the new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie and you're all excited about seeing it but I have to stop updating my story for a while. It seems that both my story and the film have similar plots so I have to check up on something alright guys.  
  
Sorry about this but if you want, you can hang on for a small while and I'll see if I can come up with a one-shot or something to keep you entertained ok??


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi was taken straight to room four where he was staying and was put in his bed before taking the puzzle off from around his neck and was placed on the bedside table again. Yugi was still alive but just, he had a weak pulse and was hardly breathing, Téa stayed by his side the whole night and told Tristan and Joey that they could have her room for the night as long as they didn't mess it up,

"Please Yugi ... come back to ... us," she begged him in her sleep.

Yami tried everything he could to see if he could get him awake but nothing worked, "Come on wake up Yugi," he whispered to him as he placed a second blanket over him, hoping that it would bring him back quicker. Yami stayed by his side with a worried look on his face,

'I don't know who could have done this to you but when I find out, they will pay,' he thought as he lit a small fire near them. Yami was confused about all of this, 'who would want your soul, you haven't done anything wrong unless...'

As the sun rose from the horizon, Yugi was still out cold and Téa was having a bad dream. She dreamt that there was nothing she could do to save him and she woke with a start,

"Yugi," she whispered to him, "please come back to us, I know that you can. All I want is you back," she begged him as he lay still,

"How is he?" Joey asked her as he walked in with Tristan,

"His condition hasn't changed once,"

"So what happened last night?" Tristan asked her,

"He was walking down the stairs and I called him but he didn't reply and he just walked past me like I wasn't there," she told them as she looked at Yugi,

"I wonder why he did that?" Joey told them with a puzzled look on his face, "and why did that man want him anyway?"

"I don't know but I know one thing. I want Yugi back with us soon," Téa told them before releasing a tear and it landed on his cheek.

Yami started to fall asleep as he waited for Yugi to come out of his trance like state,

"Y... Yami?" Yugi weakly said without opening his eyes,

"Yugi?" Yami asked with a start,

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I couldn't stop you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you almost died. Nearly all the life was drained out of you and I let it happen," Yami calmly told him,

"That dream ..." Yugi started to tell him but he passed out. Yami looked at him,

'What dream?'

"Someone should go tell Bakura that we can't go to the pyramid this afternoon," Téa told them as she stood up,

"Why don't you go?" Joey jokingly told her,

"Why don't you then?" she argued back,

"Take it easy! I was only kiddin'. Listen take a break, get some sleep you need it,"

"He's right. If Yugi comes round we'll let you know okay," Tristan told her as he started to shove her out of the room,

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now get some sleep alright and I'll ask miss if we can stay here and look after Yugi alright,"

"Now how are you going to do that? Snog her then ask if we can stay here? I don't think so!" Téa sarcastically told him before going to bed.

Tristan walked back into the other room to tell Joey that he was going to ask Miss Avalon if they could stay and look after Yugi and to tell Bakura that they couldn't go to the pyramid this afternoon and walked back out of the room and downstairs. Joey patiently sat next to Yugi as he still lay unconscious and looked like he was at death's door.

Yami started to pace backwards and forwards trying to think of a way to bring Yugi back but he couldn't think of anything,

'The pyramid. That might be the key into saving him,' he thought as he stopped and looked at him. He walked over to him to see if there was any change but there was none, he knelt down and placed his hand over his forehead to see if he had warmed up but he was frozen still,

"That pyramid's our best bet to bring you back," he whispered to him, "I'm going to need your body to get you there though."

Tristan came back about an hour later to find that Joey was on the balcony, trying to get a suntan while Yugi still lay in the position he'd left him in,

'No change,' he thought to himself disappointedly as he walked over to him, "hey Joey. Do you think that going into the pyramid yesterday might be the cause of this?"

"I don't know," he answered, "but we gotta do something fast or else he might not make it,"

"Has he changed?" Téa asked as she walked in,

"I'm afraid not," Tristan told her as he shuck his head, then suddenly the Millenium Puzzle activated and Yami was in the bed instead of Yugi,

"I wish you would tell us before you switch, it freaks me out!" Joey told him,

"What's going on Yami?" Téa asked him and the lads became confused,

"It's his subconscious. He's lost a lot of life and he's barely holding on. We need to go to the pyramid we went to yesterday now, it might be our only chance to save him," Yami informed them,

"Hang on. Everyone thinks that Yugi's out cold, it'll be freaky to everyone who sees you walk past them, especially if a teacher finds out. We need a diversion," Joey told them,

"Great idea how about you and Tristan have a competition in front of Miss Avalon and see who can snog her first. He he," she teased,

"That is not funny!" Tristan shouted at her,

"Well why don't you think of a diversion as me and Yami run for it to the pyramid and we'll wait for you there ok,"

"Okay, see you guys there," Joey told them as he and Tristan walked out of the door.

"Téa. What happened last night?" Yami asked her a little while later,

"Well, he was walking down the stairs and naturally I said hi but he ignored me, like I wasn't there," she started to tell him as she sat on a bed corner and Yami stood near a wall, "I got the others and went after him because we know he doesn't act like that and he acted like a zombie. We called after him but he didn't respond and carried on walking down into an alleyway," she carried on as she bit her lip, trying to hide her tears, "there was a hooded man waiting in an open area and he had an arm outstretched and he started to drain his life out of him,"

"I knew it!" Yami shouted as he punched the wall, "it's him for sure,"

"Who is it?" she asked him as she looked up at him,

"It's Anubis, he's come for Yugi's life ... his soul," he told her as he walked over to the balcony window and looked outside, "he challenged me to a duel while I was still Pharaoh and he lost. He vowed that he'd get his revenge someday but I thought it was an idol threat, but it appears not," he finished and turned to look at Téa,

"Then we have to get to the pyramid now!"

"Well, are you coming then?" he asked her as he was about to walk through the door,

"Wait, someone will see you. Just wait for..." she started,

"Come back here!" they heard someone cry from downstairs. Téa ran out onto the balcony to find that Joey and Tristan had created a diversion just as planned, but were being chased by another guest that was followed by a few teachers out of the hotel and down the street, 'That's _really _a good diversion isn't it?!' she thought to herself, "we can go now," she told him and they both ran out.


	8. chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my computer's being funny with me so I couldn't update sooner. Here's the next instalment for you to read, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami and Tea were cautious as they ran through the streets of Giza,

"This way, it's quicker," Yami told her as he pointed down an alleyway,

"Not an alleyway please! I can't stand them any more, not after last night,"

"Alright then, we'll take the long way,"

"Ok, we'll go down the alleyway."

About ten minutes later they found themselves meeting Shadi on the outskirts,

"Who are you?" Tea asked him,

"I am the guardian of the Millenium Items, Shadi,"

"Sorry never heard of you,"

"What do you want, we are in a rush can't you see!" Yami angrily told him,

"Off to the pyramid to save the Chosen One?"

"How the hell did you know?" Tea asked,

"Last night. I saw a bit of what happened to him and where Anubis went,"

"Hang on, how do you know it was Anubis?"

"Anubis has been walking on the face of the Earth for weeks now, waiting for the bearer of the Millenium Puzzle to come and he has been killing innocent people during that time,"

"Where did Anubis go?" Yami demanded,

"Where you are heading and that is where you will regain something lost,"

"Thanks for that but can we go now?" Tea begged, "Please!" Shadi stepped aside,

"Hurry or else it will be too late, his mental state is slipping," he warned before going into the shadows.

They carried on running to the pyramid and entered it and Yami split into two just in time. Yugi stood there for a second before he fell but Tea caught him before he hit the ground,

"Yugi,"

"Has he been like this all the time?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied, "Here take Yugi and go to where you need to go, I'll wait here for Joey and Tristan," and she placed Yugi in his arms,

"You care for him so much don't you?"

"... Yes," she said after a while as she lowered her head and went red,

"I'll be in the burial chamber when you're ready ok. Don't fret he'll be alright, I promise," he told her before he ran down the corridor,

'I hope your right,' she thought as she watched him go before she went outside.

Two minutes later her mobile phone started to ring,

"Hello,"

"It's me,"

"Where the hell are you guys?!"

"We got a problem,"

"We got caught,"

"We?!! What do you mean we?! You got caught!"

"Shut up!" she shouted at them down the phone, "I take it you can't get here then,"

"... No,"

"Ok, stay there and I'll sort this out with Yami bye," and she hung up.

'Lads, so stupid ... well most of them at least,' she thought as she ran back into the pyramid.

Yami raced through the pyramid with the torches lighting themselves again as Yugi lay limp in his arms still with a helpless look on his face,

'Hold on, we're almost there Yugi,' he thought as he neared the chamber. A few minutes later he'd made it to the chamber and laid him on the sarcophagus just as Tea ran in,

"You just got here?"

"Yes, where are the others?"

"They phoned me up a few minutes ago, they can't make it coz they got caught apparently. What's gonna happen next?"

"I doubt you'll like it," he told her,

"Try me,"

"I'm going to duel Anubis. If he wins he can take Yugi's soul, if I win, Yugi gets it back and he vows to leave him alone for the rest of eternity,"

"What!?! Are you crazy?" she screamed at him,

"No, just talented,"

"I just remembered, the school's coming here this afternoon, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that," he told her as he walked over to the door.

Yami placed his hand in front of the entrance and it became blocked,

"How did you do that?"

"Well, when you're in a puzzle for a long time, you have to learn a few things. It's not really blocked, it's just been altered so that it appears that this chamber doesn't exist, we'll be safe. Nobody would hear us so we can do whatever we want,"

"Are you sure?" Tea asked,

"I'm positive," he answered, "There's only one thing to do now," he told her as he looked at Yugi and clenched his fist, "Anubis! Come here now!" he demanded.

The room started to shake and turn black, a bright light emerged in the middle of the room on the floor. Tea ran over to Yugi and held him until the shaking had stopped. The god himself slowly rose from the underworld and his cold eyes started at Yami the whole time,

"At last we meet again Yami," Anubis growled at him,

"Why Yugi? You could have taken someone else,"

"I vowed revenge and I mean what I said five millennia's ago. You should know that,"

"Duel me now! If you win, you keep his soul but if I win, he gets it back and you vow to leave him alone for the rest of eternity. Do we have a deal?" Yami told him as he started into his ice cold, malice eyes,

"You have a deal but I have a condition,"  
"What's that?"

"We have the duel in the Shadow Realm,"

"Why there? I beat you there last time you know that,"

"Heh, I've gotten better since last time and I guarantee that you will lose!" Anubis barked at him before he noticed Tea shaking with fear next to Yugi, "Don't tell me that a pathetic human is going to help you? Please, that's so degrading,"

"Say what you want, she's not going to help me," Yami shouted at the jackal before he drew his duelling deck. Anubis looked at him before he bust out with laughter,

"Cards!?! You're using cards? Fine then I'll do the same," he managed to say between fits of laughter and produced his deck from thin air into the palm of his raised paw.


	9. chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next chapter for all you readers who like my writings, even if it isn't that many.

Disclaimer: Look at some other chapters for that

Anubis: 2000LP

Yami: 2000LP

"Duel!" Yami and Anubis both shouted at the same time. They both drew five cards and Anubis had the first move,

"I lay two cards face-down and I play this card in defence mode, your turn."

Yami drew a card and looked at his hand,

'There's no monster here that can do anything,'

"I lay one card face-down and I play the field magic card Yami," he told him, "Your move."

Anubis drew his card and started to chuckle quietly to himself,

"I play this card in defence mode as well. Your turn."

Yami started to feel that Anubis was toying with him as he drew his card,

'Curse Of Dragon, he'd beat his defence monsters easily,' he thought to himself,

"I play Curse Of Dragon in attack mode (5/2000/1500). Dragon Flame attack now!" Yami commanded as the dragon came forth from behind him. Curse Of Dragon attacked a powerless zombie card and obliterated it from the field,

"Your zombie is gone. Just like the last time, I'm still waiting Anubis," Yami teased,

"I'm just getting started," Anubis replied as he drew another card,

"I play Sphinx Guardian in defence mode (5/1700/2400)."

A giant, stone Sphinx appeared in front of him and Tea looked up in awe,

'Yami had better hurry up, this place is giving me the chills,' she thought as she held Yugi's limp body tighter,

"Not bad, but not good enough," Yami told him as he drew another card, "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode (7/2500/2100) to destroy your guardian." The mage destroyed the stone guardian,

"And your wimpy Dark Magician is sent back to your hand! Ha beat that!"

"Oh well, I'll use Curse Of Dragon to destroy your other monster!" The monster was destroyed but Anubis still didn't seem bothered,

"Come on, where's the challenge gone? Oh wait, it went while you were in the Puzzle, how stupid of me," Anubis joked at him as he drew a card, "Pass."

Yami drew a card, placed one face-down on the field, "You've lost again dog god, Curse of Dragon attack with Dragon Flame!"

"I don't think so. You activated my trap! Call Of The Haunted," Anubis shouted as he activated his trap card and a zombie appeared in defence mode and took the damage from the dragon's attack. Yami stood there with a little bit of shock in his eyes but he wasn't scared,

"Do you really think that I would be slowed down by that card?" he taunted as his opponent drew another card.

"For this turn, I'll lay this card face-down. And summon the Flame Cerberus (6/2100/1800) in attack mode!" Anubis shouted as the three headed deranged dog from hell emerged.

"Attack Cerberus, with flame claw" Anubis said, as the huge dog, bounced over towards Yami's dragon.

The massive three headed mutt, exerted its war cry, and leaped on top of the dragon, sliced it in half with its sharp claws.

Yami: 1900 LP

Anubis: 2000 LP

It was Yami's turn; he drew a card from the top of his deck. And then summoned his Dark Magician from his hand.

The brave Magician showed its face once again.

"Dark magic attack!" Yami shouted.

The dark magician held tightly his staff, and exerted a powerful force, which destroyed the dog in one fatal blast.

Anubis: 1600 LP

"It looks like we are evenly matched Yami" Anubis said, as he drew another card.

Anubis revealed his face-down card.

"I use the magic card Final flame, which results you to lose 600 Life points," Anubis teased, as he grinned.

Yami: 1300 LP

"That's not all I'm doing for this turn, I activate this card" Anubis said, as he flipped over his face-down card.

"Ookazi, which inflicts 800 points of direct damage to your life points, Ha ha ha this duel is nearly over" Anubis laughed as Yami's life points riddled away, in seconds.

Yami: 500 LP

"Errggg!" Yami shrieked, as his Life Points decreased,

"Yugi? ... Yugi!" Tea shouted and Yami looked behind him,

"What's going on?"

"His face, it's becoming paler every time you lose Life Points,"

"What?!" Yami turned to face Anubis, "You knew this would happen didn't you!" he demanded out of him,

"... Yes and you're going to lose and you won't be able to stop this either! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Anubis revealed before bursting into fits of laughter again.

Yami drew a card, knowing that the fate of Yugi's life was hanging in the balance.

"I'll lay this card facedown, and put this monster into defence mode," Yami indicated, as he pulled the cards from his hand and laid them on the field.

Anubis drew a card.

"For this move, I'll lay this card face-down and then I'll summon the Parasite of the soul (2/300/800) in attack mode, and I'm going to attack your face-down monster.

"I don't think so, I'll counter with Mirror force!" Yami shouted, as a blanket of energy protected Yami's monster and deflected the attack back at Anubis' monster. The pathetic parasite was destroyed.

Anubis: 1300 LP

Yami drew a card.

"I'll place this card face-down and summon Kuribo (1/300/200) on the field in defence, and that's it for now" Yami told him, as he passed play on.

"Is that your only monster left? Awww am I too good for you?" Anubis teased, "If that's the case then you're simply defeated in this next turn."

It was Anubis' turn; he drew the card from the top of his deck.

"Yami this duel has trailed on for long enough, and now its time to wind this up whole thing" Anubis stated, as he gave Yami his evil glare.

"I summon the undead creature of destruction, Nosferatu Lich (7/2600/2900), in attack mode. Attack with deadly force of the demon!" Anubis shouted, as the huge cloaked skull, rose from the ground, and released its horrid screech.

"Now Attack, that puny little Kuribo" Anubis commanded.

The lich strided over to the three-toed hairball, but Yami played his face-down card, Multiply before the wicked creature attacked.

The lone, small monster became many, and defended Yami and his Life points, from the larger monster's attack.

It was now Yami's turn.

He drew a card that sealed his victory over the over grown dog.

"Humm, I'll lay this card facedown and then I will use the magic card Pot of greed, to draw two cards from the top of my deck" Yami said, as he picked up 2 cards.

The first card he drew was Silver fang (3/1200/800)

And the second was the Black luster soldier (8/3000/2500)

Yami placed down Gaia the fierce knight (7/2300/2100) on the field, along with Silver fang (3/1200/800), which accompanied Gaia. Also surrounded by many Kuribo, still multiplying as he spoke.

"This is the beginning of your demise Anubis!" Yami said, as he laid down the card that would summon a great powerful warrior.

"Go black luster ritual!" Yami shouted as he laid the magic card on the field.

"And to evoke its great powers I must make sacrifices, so I'll offer Silver fang and Gaia the fierce knight" Yami stated.

Two identical pots appeared, each exerting smoke and flames. The skull sign in the centre of the jars glared bright red, as Yami's monsters were sacrificed, the gates of chaos opened. Only to bring forth the supreme "Black luster soldier" (8/3000/2500).

"Not him!" Anubis cried in shame, as he now knew that his Lich had had it.

The great soldier of chaos landed, he kneeled down just feet away from Anubis' monster. His shiny red hair blew in the wind, as he waited for his master's command.

"Chaos blade attack!" Yami shouted, as now the chaos soldier made his move.

He leaped forth-just inches away from the skull; he raised his arm, which held onto his large sword. He then roared in anger and sliced down his sword directly through the Lich, rapidly causing the Lich to split in half, and destruct.

Anubis: 900 LP

"The tied of this battle is changing Anubis" Yami stated, as his black luster soldier stood strongly on the field, waiting for his next call.

"My move" Anubis indicated, as he drew a card.

Anubis viewed closely, the card he drew.

"Yes great, my reborn combo can now commence" Anubis said, as he put down a magic card.

"Go "Monster reborn" (Magic) and I summon the "Nosferatu Lich" (7/2600/2900) the tall cloaked undead zombie appeared yet again.

Anubis laid two magic cards on the field.

"I use these two cards to power my Lich up 600 points," Anubis stated, as the states of the Lich rose.

"Nosferatu Lich" (7/3200/3500), "And now my Lich is powerful enough to beat your monster, attack corrosive breath flame!" Anubis shouted as his zombie walked forward.

"I activate "Spell binding circle" (Trap)" Yami stated, as he revealed the face-down card.

A multi-coloured lightning ring coiled around the Lich, and decreased its attack by 700 points. The Lich tried to brake free, but could not withstand the great energy of the ring.

"Nosferatu Lich" (7/2500/3500)

"Nooooooo" Anubis moaned, as he watched his Lich struggle to try and brake free.

"My turn Anubis" Yami indicated, as he drew a card.

"I activate "De-spell" (Magic) Yami said as he laid it on the field.

"With De-spell it will remove one of those "Violet crystals" (Magic) off your zombie, which means that its attack is decreased 300 points more" Yami said, as the states of the Lich lowered.

"Nosferatu Lich" (7/2200/3200)

Yami pulled out a card from his hand and played it.

"I use (Cyclone) (Magic) its magic removes one trap, or magic card on the field. And I choose "Violet crystal" (Magic) the attack and defence of your Lich are yet again lowered" Yami said, as he was preparing to attack.

"Nosferatu Lich" (7/1900/2900)

"Now its time for your Lich to go but first I use this "Gaia power" (Magic) its magic ability increases the attack of all the earth type monsters on the field the great power of my chaos soldier have now rose" Yami told him, as the chaos soldier gained power.

"Black luster soldier" (8/3500/2100)

"Chaos blade attack!" Yami shouted as his monster sliced into the Lich causing him to explode yet again, and Anubis to loose 900 LP's

The fierce brave knight unleashed its fatal blade attack, causing the LP's of Anubis to decrease to 0.

Anubis: 0 LP

"How could I lose? I had better cards this time, there was no way I could of ..."

"Anubis, you promised now keep it!" Yami demanded as he scowled at him,

"Fine, here's that boys life, now take it and leave me alone," Anubis told him before he left for his realm and the Shadow Realm disappeared.

Yugi started to regain consciousness in Tea's arms,

"Yami, he's coming around," she shouted to him, "Yugi, can you hear me?" she gently asked him,

"T ... Tea. Wh ... where am I?" he eventually managed to ask her as he opened his eyes,

"Welcome back young one," Yami told him as he walked over to them,

"Y ... Yami. Is that you?"

"Yes and you're in the pyramid we explored yesterday. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"All I remember is that I fell asleep on my bed and feeling a little bit weird when I woke up," Yugi quietly told them,

"Don't you think that its time for us to be getting back to the hotel? Everyone will be wondering where we are," Tea asked Yami as she stood up, with Yugi still in her arms,

"Yes, I'll go see if the coast is clear," he told her before putting his head through the 'sealed' door, "Its clear, we can go now,"

"Ok," Tea told him, "Are you going to be ok Yugi?"

"I think so," he replied as he broke away from her grip and tried to walk to the other side of the room, but resulted in him almost falling over when he got near Yami. Luckily Yami caught him,

"Almost Yugi, let me carry you until you feel stronger. You did just get your life back after all," he told him before picking him up and carrying him in his arms.

Tea went first through the door before Yami disabled the illusion on the door that he'd put on it earlier and walked down the corridor,

"Yugi, what did you mean earlier by that dream?" he asked him,

"I had this really strange dream but it doesn't matter," he answered,

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Tea was waiting for them at the entrance of the pyramid,

"It looks like I'm about to go back into the puzzle now, don't worry about your strength you'll feel stronger when I disappear ok," Yami informed Yugi as he let go of him and walked outside the pyramid. When Yami went back into the puzzle Yugi felt a bit stronger and insisted that they run back to the hotel,

"Why do you wanna run back?" she asked him,

"Well, they all think that I'm in bed don't they? So the sooner we get back, the better chance that they won't know that I was gone,"

"I get what you mean now. If you wanna run that's fine with me," Tea told him before they started to run back into town where they met up with Shadi again,

"Hi again, what do you want?" Tea asked him,

"To warn you about the future,"

"What's gonna happen?" Yugi slowly asked him,

"There will be more people after your Millenium Item, this was only the beginning. Take great care from now on," Shadi warned him before turning to leave,

"Wait. Can you help me in any way at all?" Yugi asked,

"I'm afraid not, but you have all the help you need already."


End file.
